1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text display apparatus to search based on a specified headword description information corresponding to the headword and a recording medium recording a text display program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic devices such as an electronic dictionary can take in text data of reading material such as a novel from outside to display the data.
Further, in recent electronic devices, when English text data taken in from outside is displayed, translation of each English word can be displayed below each word.
However, according to the above described technique, there are cases where a suitable translation according to the content of the English text is not displayed.